Another Flock, Another Story
by Memory Rise
Summary: Another cliche? Possibly. Story off a sugar high? Most definitely. Follow our new flock on an adventure awaiting them when they collide with the real flock. Brother? Sister? Lover? Who do you trust in life when you have been treated like nothing? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! 1st STORY. Co-written w/ the Real Ginger. Have any questions for us? PM us!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey! My first MR fanfic! Well, my first fanfic! Ok, first few chapters were written by my best friend who shares my account, but under my characters name. **

**-Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter was written by the Real Ginger  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCs.**

Ginger POV

"Hey, Ginger! Check this out!" Fish says, doing a corkscrew, 2 flips, and starts flying upside-down.

"Show off!" I yell back at him, secretly impressed. I probably couldn't do something like that to save my life.

Fish and I aren't your average people. See, we can fly. Yes, FLY. We have other powers, too. Like I call him Fish because he can breath underwater. Also, he can punch through concrete and can tell the future, but not very far ahead, like maybe 2 weeks at the most. I can turn invisible and control any object with my mind. I can help blind people see and I'm also really smart.

Fish and I were created at this lab called the Institute for Higher Living, so we really don't know much about ourselves.

We guessed our age, and according to that prediction, I'm about 15 and so is Fish, since we're twins.

We gave our selves names, too. Mine's Ginger because of my hair and wings. I have red hair with blonde highlights, strawberry-blonde, as I call it. My wings are my best feature, though. They're a deep maroon with gold feathers on the bottom. Fish's wings are pretty sweet, too. His are a deep chocolate color, with black speckles, and hair to match. We're brother and sister, we found out at the school. Our parents think we're dead, though.

We've been traveling who knows where for about a month now, getting as far away from the institute as physically possible.

Once, I thought I saw 6 or 7 kids like us, but I think my mind was playing tricks on me.

Right now, we're at the Grand Canyon. Fish and I are diving in and out of the crack in the place where there's no one to see us. This is probably the most fun I've had since kicking one of those dog things in the face and seeing him actually cry. I mean, seriously, I thought those things were invincible.

Suddenly, I notice 6 giant birds flying straight at us."FISH! GET DOWN!" I yell frantically at my brother. He pulls his wings in a little and lets himself fall until he's out of the path of the birds. I do the same. I land on a ledge on the inside of the canyon and Fish flies over to where I am.

Then, I hear voices.

"I'm fine, Angel. We're all fine." Said a female voice, sounding about my age.

"But what if you weren't fine? It would be all my fault!" Said another voice, this one sounded like a little girl.

"No, it wouldn't." Said a guy's voice, like maybe an 8 year old?

Then Fish flew up. "Who are you guys?"

Then I came up. I saw 6 people. A little blonde girl that looked about 6 and just like a little blonde boy who looked about 8, an African American girl who looked about 13, a guy who looked really dark and mysterious, who looked 15, another guy who was blonde and about 15 and was staring out into space, and a girl who looked 15, who some how seemed really familiar.

"And why are you here?" I add. They just look at each other and say nothing. "Come on, Fish. Let's get out of here." I say when it looked like no one would answer our extremely simple questions.

"Wait, is his name 'Fish'?" says the 8 year old.

"Yeah, why?" I reply.

"That's a weird name. Why's his name Fish?" says the 13 year old.

"'Cause I can breath underwater." Fish says, standing a little taller.

"Oh! So can I!" said the little girl. Then Fish slouches again.

Should we fly out of here now? Are they part of the institute?

"Whoa, you can fly?" says the little girl.

"How did you do that?" I say, really freaked out.

"I can read minds. But can you really fly?" she asks.

Slowly and cautiously, I bring out my wings. Fish does the same. Then the little girl brings out wings of her own. They're pure white, like an angel's wings.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" I say, even more freaked out.

"Yeah, I have no clue either." says the tall blonde guy.

"Who are you?" says the tall girl. "Don't worry, we won't bite." I assume she's in charge.

"Well, I might." says a voice. Then a dog popped out of behind the little girl and says

"My name's Total. The little mind reader is Angel, this is her brother, Gazzy, this fashonista right here is Nudge, the blind kid is Iggy, the dark kid is Fang, and this is our flock leader, Maximum Ride." Okay, now I'm really, really extremely freaked out.

"You can call me Max, though." A girl I'm guessing is Maximum, said.

"DID THAT DOG JUST TALK? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Fish yells.

The other kids bring out wings. Then I understand.

"Were you made at the institute for higher living too?" I ask.

"No, we were made at the school." Says Max.

"So, again, who are you?" She looks annoyed.

"Well, as you probably figured out," Fish says, "My name's Fish and this is my sister, Ginger. We have one more member of our flock, though. Her name's Mem. She's trying to find her birth parents."

"Been there, done that." says Iggy. Wow, He's pretty cute.

"Hehehe.." Angel giggles. Oh, crap, forgot she was a mind reader. Why don't you read someone else's mind? I thought at her. Then she looks at Fish and giggles again.

"Mem's supposed to meet us here tomorrow." I say, changing the subject.

Fish turns around and says, "Come on Ginger. Let's get back to camp and get some rest."

I turn around to follow him, but then I start to feel guilty. "Do you guys want to come? I say, turing back around.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

"Whatever."

"Why not?"

"Thanks!"

"You have food, right?"

They all say at once.

Then Fish pulls me out of there hearing span. "What are you doing? They could be spies! Or something else! We can't trust them!" He whispers.

"What do you want? Signed documents?" I respond. "Just let them stay for one night, so we can figure them out. 'Kay?"

He looks unsure, so I make puppy dog eyes at him.

"Fine. But if they're the least bit off, we're outa there!" he says after a moment of hesitation.

"What are you waiting for? Camp's this way!" I say enthusiastically, taking off.

**A.N. What did you think? I'm continuing no matter what but I would love it if people actually liked it! I plan on kidnapping Iggy as a gift to my BFF for writing the first few chapters. Wish me luck!**

**BTW I have fixed this chapter. All the chapters are being re-edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Ok, I have a crazy story on how I stole Iggy. It's interesting. But here Iggy is!**

**Iggy: Hey! Shout out to Fiona Siona and Nudge819 for being Mem's 1st reviewers! **

**Me: You guys are so motivational. Ok, so this chapter is still written by my BFF ("Ginger") and you can tell she loves Iggy. I think it's around chapter 5 when I start writing. So far the story is in Ginger's POV.**

**ENJOY this short chapter.**

**Still Ginger's writing  
**

**Me no own Max and her flock.  
**

Chapter 2

About 3 minutes later, our giant tent comes into view.

"Whoa! Is that your tent?" Gazzy says, holding Iggy's hand. I feel bad for him. It must suck to not know where your going most of the time.

"Yupp." Fish says.

When we land, I open the tent and walk in, show everybody around, and then let them pick they're rooms, and we had 8 rooms total, minus mine and Fishes room, the kitchen, the front room, the bathroom, and the T.V room, which left 3 for them. While they pick their rooms, Fish and I sit down by the fireplace. 2 minutes later, Max comes in.

"I'm gonna go get some fire wood." Fish says, darting out of the room.

"Pretty nice place you got here. Where'd you get it?" She asks.

"We came here one day and found it, and when nobody came back for it, we moved in. Pretty lucky, right?" I say. She nods

"So Fish can breath under water?" she asks, changing the subject. The following conversation goes like this:

"Yup. And punch through concrete and see the future."

"Can you do anything?"

"I can turn invisible, control any object with my mind, I'm really smart, and can help the blind see."

Then her eyes get really wide. "Back in a few!" She says, then leaves. A few minutes later, she comes back with Iggy.

"Can you really help me see?" he says.

"That's what it said in the documents. So, yeah." I reply casually, although there are about a million butterflies in my stomach.

He sits down next to me and closed his eyes. I put my hand on his arm and he opened them.

"Max?" he said in a small voice. Uh-oh, did it not work?

"Yeah, Ig?" she says.

"I CAN SEE YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" He yells, "GO GET EVERYONE! I WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE!"

Max runs out of the room grinning and yelling for the others.

Then Iggy looks at me. "Thank you, so much! You don't have any idea how much I love you right now!" Huh? "You know for helping me see and everything." he quickly adds.

Then, it's just awkward. Luckily, Max comes in, followed by the rest of the flock, and then Iggy gets up, I follow suit so he won't lose his vision, and we all jump for joy until we all fall back onto the giant circle couch. Iggy pulls me into a bear hug, and I hug him back.

We all talk and laugh and share talents. Then we all go outside and Fish and Fang made a fire and we all made s'mores.

Then it was time to go to bed. I went to my room, got my pajamas on, lit a candle, and collapsed on my bed. Today couldn't have been better. Then I found out that I had spoke to soon. It did get better.

As I lay in my bed, going over the night's events, I hear someone walk in my room.

"Hey, Ginger?" I sit up to see Iggy, standing in the doorway to my room.

"Hey, you still up?" I say.

"Yeah, hey is it okay with you if I sleep in here? I kinda want to be close to the person who can help me see. I used to sleep next to Gazzy, but now that I have you..." His voice trails off.

"Oh, sure, but you have to make sure it's okay with Fish, I mean he needs a place to sleep too, right?" I say.

"Already did. He's sleeping in my room with Gazzy and Fang." he says quickly.

I gesture to what used to be Fish's bed, and he sits down.

"Ginger?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see one more time?"

"Sure." I reach out to touch his arm, but he takes my hand instead. More butterflies.

"Ginger?" he says, turning towards me.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Thanks', for, um, you know, helping me see." He mumbles nervously

"Oh, no problem, Ig." I say. Then I fall asleep, still holding his hand.

**A.N. Ok, so the story of how I stole Iggy.**

**Well I couldn't steal him right away so I took Total and ransomed him for Iggy. Max was like 'he's just a dog' but Angel was freaking out so she tied Iggy up and left him at my front door. Like, tied him up, with a bow, glitter, a card, and STICKERS all over him. I then released Total and he flew back home. Angel told me to keep Iggy and I don't thing Max minds because not as many things are being blown up….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey! 2 chapters in 1 day! Yay! I'm posting this chapter because I feel like the last chapter was too short and this is my redemption. This is the last chapter Ginger is writing so far. I am writing next so you get to see my writing style. **

**Iggy: Why would they want that?**

**Mem: Mean… I KNOW! I'll invite…. GINGER!**

**Iggy:*blush***

**Ginger: I'M HEE-RRREEE! **

**Mem: We still don't own a thing. And Ginger is still writing.  
**

Chapter 3

**Night**

_I'm not so sure about this Ginger girl. She Seems kinda iffy... should we really trust her? Is she from the school? She seems trustworthy, but you can't really tell if someone's lying or not... I need to get more info on this girl. What do I do?_

_I'm not certain I should trust this Max girl. She doesn't seem very safe, but I guess I can just go with it for now... and plus, what will Mem think when she gets back? She might get the wrong idea. What if she thinks they're from the institute? What if they are from the institute? What do I do?_

**Morning**

"Mornin', sunshine!" someone says. I feel a hand on my back, then I feel myself hit the ground.

"Unnnng…" I moan. I open my eyes to see Fish standing there, holding a piece of paper.

"Read this. It's from Mem." he says.

_Dear Ginger and Fish,_

_ I'm sorry I'm not back yet, I've hit a little bump in the road, I'm a little sick, but even with my quick recovery, I'm still no going to be back until this afternoon. Hope you can cope without me,_

_ Mem_

"Oh, well, at least we can warn her about the newbies before she does anything to them." I say. "Yeah, I guess" says Fish. Then I hear this:  
BOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I say, rushing outside to check it out.

"Awesome!" Gazzy says.

"Okay, give me the picture!" Iggy says.

"Okay, well I set the timer, and then just when I got back to here, it exploded!" he responds. "I only caught a glimpse of it, but-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?" I say, cutting him off.

Then Gazzy sees me. "Oh, your awake?" he says.

"Yes, I'm awake, but what are you doing?" I say, losing my patience.

"Well..." he starts.

"GAZZY! IGGY! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Max says, followed by Nudge, Fang, and Angel.

"We were kinda testing out this new bomb, and it was supposed to be small and colorful and stuff, but it was way cooler!" He says.

Then I look at Iggy, and notice that he's kinda red. Then I remember last night, and turn a little red myself.

"Gazzy! You could have blown us up! And these guys were being so nice to us! What were you thinking?"

"I actually don't remember what I was thinking... hey, is anyone else hungry? Heh heh?" he says, changing the subject.

"Actually, I have to admit I am pretty hungry." Fang says.

"Yeah, let's go eat!" Nudge says, darting inside.

"That was AMAZING, Fish!" Nudge says.

"Don't mention it." he says modestly, although I can tell he's secretly proud.

"So what now?" Gazzy asks.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I say. Then I remember: "Oh! There's a pond out back! We could go swimming!" I say, looking at Max.

Then everybody looks at her. "Well, okay. I guess we need a little cool down." She says finally.

"YAY!" we all say at once.

We all head out to the pond, and the flock jumps in. I hang back to watch, but no such luck for me. Fish sneaks up behind me and picks me up.

"PUT ME DOWN, FISH!" I yell, squirming and swearing in my effort to break free.

"If you insist!" He says, dropping me in the water.

Total sits by the edge of the pool, wagging his tail, until I say, "What are you waiting for?". Then he jumps in and splashes me in the face. Then I notice Max. She's standing alone at the edge of the pond.

"Max! Aren't you coming in?" I yell as I swim over.

"I don't really feel like swim-AAH!" Fish sneaks up behind her and pushes her in, too. When she gets to the surface, Fish yells "Gotcha!" and laughs.

"You are so dead!" she yells back, swimming over to him, but he jumps over her, making a huge splash. She follows him and grabs his arm, pulling him under. They come back up laughing. Then, Gazzy yells:  
"CHICKEN FIGHT!"

And we all pair up to have an epic battle. It was me and Fish, Angel and Gazzy, and Max and Nudge. Fang was starting the fight.

"Ready, get set, GO!" he yells, backing out of the way. I was on Fish's shoulders, and Nudge was on Max's, and we grabbed each other's hands and tried to push each other down. Suddenly, Gazzy and Angel (with Angel on top) run in between us, knocking us both down.

"And the winner is... ANGEL AND GAZZY!" Fang says. We all laugh like crazy. Suddenly, we here something coming at us. From above. We all squint to try and see what it is, and then Max cries out, "GET DOWN! EVERYONE GET DOWN! NOW" with a scared look on her face. Luckily, everyone can breath underwater.

Except for me.

I figure that I'll probably be able to hold my breath for long enough. We all huddle up and look at the surface of the water, trying to get a clear enough vision of the thing. Then I see Max look at Angel and nod.

It's erasers. The things are erasers. She thinks to all of us.

What are erasers? I think back.

You know, the dog human hybrids? She replies.

Oh! Yeah! Wait, no. Doesn't ring a bell. Hmm... You mean those damn dog things. Shit! I think at her, forgetting she's only like, 7.

Then, I remember that Iggy didn't swim. He was in the tent sleeping.

Angel! Iggy's still in the house! I'm going to go wake him up! Make sure everyone knows where I'm going, okay?

Okay, Ginger.

I wait until everybody gets the message, then I turn invisible and take off. I see the so- called erasers everywhere, all crowding around the tent. Man, how can he sleep through this? I know he's blind, but he's not deaf! I think to myself.

I realize that I'm not going to be able to get through the cloud of erasers. Then I remember, we have an underground passageway leading to the tent.

I rush to the entrance and sprint through the darkness, hoping that there aren't any turns or anything that'll I can run into, and if there is, I probably will. I reach the exit and start the search.

I rush into my room. No Iggy. I run into his old room, still no sign of him. Then I sprint to the kitchen. Nothing.

"GINGER! MAX! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" I hear someone yell frantically.

"IGGY! I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell back at him.

"In the front room! Hurry!" he replies frantically.

I run to the front room to find Iggy standing there with his leg halfway under ground.

"How the hell did that happ-" I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"Don't ask! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, okay!" I say, rushing over to him. I grab his arm and try to pull him out. No luck. Suddenly, I here a ripping noise. "Crap!" I say.

Angel, can you here me?

Yeah! Did you find Iggy?

Yes, but he's stuck in the ground. Don't ask. The erasers are getting into the tent! Get Max and Fang! Tell them I need their help!

Okay!

More ripping, then a whole bunch of erasers burst in out of nowhere.

"GINGER! WATCH OUT!" Iggy yells at me.

I turn around, swinging my foot and hitting one of the erasers in the stomach. I bring out my fist, shove it into his face, and throw him at three others.

"DID YOU JUST SEE ME? I didn't even know I could do that!" I say, amazed.

Then something grabs me from behind, turns me around, and knees me in the gut. Hard. I fall on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Paws. OFF HER!" Iggy yells in anger, punching the one that kneed me.

"Iggy? But, you can't see without me touching you! How did-" I say to him, again being cut off.

"Third times a charm." he replies with a wink.

Then, snapping back to reality, I notice three erasers running at me from all angles. Wow, are they really that stupid? I think, jumping up in the air as they run into each other. I land on their little "dog pile" and hear a familiar voice say; "Hey, dog-breath! Long time no see!"

"MAX!" Ig and I say in unison.

"We'll hold them off, you help Iggy!" Fang says, throwing a punch at one of the erasers.

"Got it!" I yell back, already heading towards him.

"Pull on my leg!" Iggy says. I do as told, and the something grabs my shoulder. I turn around, ready to punch the eraser in the face, to find Max, looking at me and smiling.

"Troubled much?" she asks, rushing to Iggy's other side to help him out.

"No, this is a piece of cake! Easy as pie!" I say sarcastically.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE?" Iggy yells.

We pull on his leg, and, with a little swearing here and there, finally get him out. There's blood soaking his pant leg, and I can tell he's hurt really bad.

"Oh my god! Iggy!" I say, staring at his leg.

"I'm fine, okay?" he says, wincing. Then he collapses.

Ginger! Get everyone out! Now! Hurry!

What?

Just do it!

"We need to get out of here. Max, take Iggy, I'll get Fang!" I say frantically.

"Got it!" she says, picking up Iggy.

I can tell she can hear the urgency in my voice.

She takes out her wings and flies through the top of the tent. I rush over to the army of erasers, looking for Fang. I find him holding of one eraser with one hand, and punching a different one with the other.

"I see you've got your hands full." I say to him, roundhouse kicking an eraser in the face.

"I call it multi-tasking" he replies calmly.

Man, he takes the phrase "keeping your cool" to a whole other level! I think to myself. Reminds me of someone...

"Fang! We have to get out of here, like, now!" I say to him, dodging a punch.

"One sec," he says while simultaneously knocking two eraser heads together. He starts running, grabs my hand, and takes off. I follow suit.

Then I hear a big boom, and look back just in time to see a big chunk of couch flying towards us.

"Fang! Duck!" I yell at him, moving out of the way. He ducks just in time to avoid a death-by-cushion encounter.

"Who woulda thunk..." I say, seeing something blowing up. It actually was pretty colorful.

**A.N. Hey! **

**Iggy: Hey? Is that all?**

**Mem: Kinda…..**

**Iggy: Sad. Just, sad.**

**Ginger: Iggy! She is a sad person and there is no need to make her feel worse1 she just started talking!**

**Iggy: Ooops…**

**Mem: …**

**Ginger: IGGY! You're lucky I like you.**

**All 3 (Mem mumbles this): Byye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sadly it's only me, Mem, right now. Iggy is tied up in the closet for almost blowing up my violin and Ginger's at her house with her phone dead. Meh. Read on. I wrote this chapter, which was then slightly edited by Ginger.**

**Do I look like James Patterson? Didn't think so.**

Iggy POV

"Guys! Fish and I are going to Walmart to look for tents!"

"OK!"

"Ah!", i say

"Iggy! Are you ok?"

"My sight, it's gone! Ginger's only a mile away! Maybe she can help!"

'Iggy, maybe you need to be within a mile of ginger to see!", Angel suggests.

"Maybe, Angel...", was my sullen reply.

Mem POV

Oh, you don't know who I am. The name's Memory Rise. Why such a weird name? Well, I chose Rise, yes chose, because I have wings and can fly. Memory is because of some of my powers. I'm a 6 foot, black loving, mutant bird kid. My hair is freaky too. It has NATURAL blue highlights because of some syringe the injected me with when they caught us after we escaped. We had gotten free makeovers to try to disguise ourselves, and lucky me, got blue highlights 'cause of my damn designer. My wings are not even normal for mutant bird kid. The freak of a white coat that made me decided to be ALL fancy shmancy and give me some spliced DNA. I am now 98% human, 1% raven, and 1% GENETICALLY ENHANCED PEACOCK. So now I have raven shaped wings that look like oil in the road, but only when I'm flying. When I'm not, and they're just hanging out from my back, they look black. Now, I know what you're saying. Doesn't that make you 1% male? No, it does not. When I say genetically enhanced peacock, I mean a female peacock changed to have the male feather design. WHY GO THROUGH THE DAMN TROUBLE OF MAKING MY WINGS SO FRICKEN' COMPLICATED WHEN YOU TRY TO KILL ME? I can make things appear out of thin air, the smaller the better, but it gives me terrible headaches. I can also erase, replace, and return someone's memory/memories. And that is where I get my name from. I fly super fast and can go through things. Like, if I need to get away with ginger I can grab her hand and pull her through a wall with me, or if it's thick enough, walk IN the wall. I can look into a person's heart to see their true intentions behind something. It's really handy.

I'm almost back to my flock now with some exciting, but slightly disturbing news, when I notice something missing.

"Ginger? Fish? Where the hell is our tent?" (Tent is gone, due to the erasers, but I don't know THAT, yet.)

Then I heard murmurs. Turning around, I take in six kids, mumbling to each other.

"Who are you?" I ask.

They seem hesitant, so I take that as a bad thing. The tall blonde girl steps forward and I crouch into a fighting stance. There's something missing here. At the next trace of movement, I lunge. She dodges it somehow. I try to get her in the back, but she's one step ahead of me. She gets me on the ground, hovering over me.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she says, holding me down with one hand, the other threatening to hit me in the face.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here, blondie." I say, rolling over so that I am now the one on top. "What did you do with my tent? And my friends?" I demand.

She just shoves me off and flips out her wings, signaling for the other kids to do the same. They do, but they still stay on the ground when she takes off. I follow her in the air, not so sure she's the enemy anymore. Still, I hate her guts and everything else about her.

It became an aerial battle; me using my speed to stay alive but that blonde girl seems just as fast. I could use Fish's flying tricks right about now!  
Someone comes behind me while my focus is on blondie. They try to grab me.

"Wrong move, sweetheart", I say when I see an African-American girl behind me.

I twist my arms, yanking free, then grab her hands like some twisted dance move. I swing my arms around, causing her to stop flying, then swoop my arms down, flinging her towards the ground. Harsh, I know, but no one hurts my friends. Blondie flies down to catch her.

I hear movement then turn to find a fighting duo. I wonder why they're partners, when I notice the older, strawberry blonde guy is staring slightly to my left. He's blind! I can't fight him. So instead I go for the smaller of the two. Short stuff is caught off guard and I press some of his pressure points to paralyze his arms and leg. The blind guy lunges and I easily dodge and he goes tumbling off.

Suddenly, I notice THE most adorable little girl standing on the ground, the perfect little angel with her white wings hanging out, staring at me.

I feel something messing with my mind so I dive bomb for the ground, hoping the sudden movement will catch who or what ever is poking through my head off guard.

I fly higher up, but my enemies follow, including the little girl.

The one dressed in all black with obsidian eyes tries to grab me but he ends up flying over the tall girl into the ground.

I'm getting a bit weary. 1 on 6 can do that to a person, ya know?

Someone else is coming up from behind me, so I do what's natural. I kicked. I heard a groan and turned around to see I had almost kicked Obsidian Eyes in the crotch.

Hehe... I have bad aim...

Most of the battle is a blur of adrenaline, kicks, and punches but by the end, everyone is starting to get worn out and attacks are easier to dodge.

I have sweetheart by the collar and I'm in mid-punch on someone else

Ginger's going to kill me if I make it out of this alive.

I'm too tired to keep my mind block up so I let it down and instantly someone starts probing my head.

"STOP!" the little girl yells. We all look at her expectantly. "Guys! This is Mem!" she says, then turns to me. "Sorry about this whole thing, we thought you were a spy or something. Ginger and Fish let us stay here for a while. You're tent was kinda… sorta destroyed by these wolf-human hybrids who have been out to kill us ever since we escaped the school."

Blondie drops lower to the ground, still ready to grab me invade I plan on attacking, as close my eyes, focusing on the little girl. I invade her mind and looked through her memories.

"You're not lying..." I say, opening my eyes.

"Hey guys we're- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Ginger yells from behind me, noticing their battle scars. Trust me, there are a lot on them. I went on to auto pilot so I'm just a whirlwind of attacks, what can I say? I don't have as many because of the special "upgrades" I got at the Institute, such as super fast healing, even faster than them I guess.

"Hey, Ginge... Hehe, funny story..." I begin, when Fish appears next to her.

"Ginger, what's going-MEM! You're home!"

Suddenly Fish has me in a bear hug and I tense up.

"Fish?" I say, deathly quiet.

"Yes?" He has the most adorable goofy grin on his face... wait…I didn't say that. There is no way what so ever to prove otherwise. See, this is why I don't talk.

"GET OFF ME!" I shriek.

His face pales as realization hits him and he starts to zoom through apologies, hugging me tighter, while my glare intensifies. He suddenly realizes he's still hugging me, takes one good look at my face, and runs away screaming his head off while Ginge is teasing us both saying he screams like a girl (it was rather high-pitched) and repeating over and over "Mem hates hugs... And showing emotion!"

"Sounds like Fang! OMG! Like, they should totally be together, 'cause, like, they're exactly the same. No offense, Max. I still think you and Fangles over there are MADE for each other. Kind of like how cake is made for birthdays, and OMG! Can we have red velvet cake at my next birthday? 'Cause red velvet is so yummy! Like Dr. M's cookies! Yum! Ooh! Do you think since both Iggy and Fish can cook amazingly they could make cookies as good as Dr. M's? OMG! They're, like, uber amazing cooks- I want to learn how to cook and hksigakgakhakjjl..." says the African-American girl.

I stand there, gaping in awe, as blondie puts her hand over her mouth. I should really learn their names…

"Is she always like this?" I ask, still amazed at her talking speed.

I didn't even know it was physically possible to say fifty words in eight seconds, considering my word count hardly ever exceeds 75 a day.

After we're all settled down around the campfire and Ginger's introduced us, I glance at Fang and wonder why he seems so familiar.

"Mem, I haven't forgotten about the tent yet, fix it when you can", Ginger says

'Crap, I'm too tired tonight. Argh! I mess up everything! I nearly killed everyone. Now Ginger is definitely gonna try to kill me!', I think, biting my lower lip.

Angel giggles. "Well, she might not kill you, just try to send you to the hospital." She says.

"Oh great she's a mind reader." I say, rolling my eyes.

Angel giggles even more.

"So is everyone all right?" asks Ginger.

"We could be better..." Max replies. She's the one I fought with earlier. I pick her out as the flock's leader.

"Sorry everyone..." I say, only allowing a slight blush to come forth to show them how sorry I am

"Its fine, we've had worse." Fang says. God, he looks so familiar! Where have I seen him?

**A.N. Hey. So you got an inside look at Mem. She's kind of a mess inside, isn't she? Well, it's tough to keep the strong, no weakness, emotionless wall act up all the time, so if it's just on the outside it's easier. I love you guys for your reviews. Spread my story around my minions! Haha, JK. Still, SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORY AROUND! **

**Fly on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Here's your inside look at Fish!**

**Iggy: Someone's got a problem!**

**Mem: Who, Iggy? You? 'Cause I can see the fact that you have many problems.**

**Iggy: Ginger! Make her apologize!**

**Ginger: Sorry, Igs, I can't. Mem is like an uncontrollable storm... I wrote this chapter. No edits from Mem.**

**Mem: Lies. I added a little part, cuz I forgot to let you, our wonderful readers, learn the news Mem brings! So this part is added after the original chapter was posted. If you are just reading our story now, move along!**

**All: On with the story!**

Fish

As I sleep, my dreams are filled with confusing pictures, signs, and numbers. I feel like I'm running from something, but I don't know what. Maybe I'm running to something? Yes, that's it.

A flash of light, and a figure appears at the end of a hallway. "Robert! Robert, come here! I need you, Robert! Please!" she says. I start to walk, but I'm going nowhere. Running now, I find myself tripping over my own footsteps. As I hit the ground for the fifth time, someone is calling from behind.

"Fish! Fish, it's me! Don't trust her, trust me! I don't know what I'd do without you, Fish!" I turn around and there's Mem, standing at the other end. "I'm coming Mem! Hold on!" I yell desperately at her.

"Please don't leave me, Fish!"

"I won't, I'm right here, Mem!" I say, collapsing where I am.

"Fish! Fish, wake up! Fish! AAAAHHH!" I hear.

"Huh?" I say. Then I wake up with an intense pain in my stomach.

"What the hell?" I say opening my eyes, finding Gazzy on my stomach, curled up in a ball with a derpy face. "Well, we had to wake you up somehow…" Ginger says, stifling a laugh.

"So, we dropped Gazzy on you. And it worked!" Nudge adds.

"Yes, even though your sleep talk was amusing, it got kinda annoying after a while." Fang says, smiling.

"Mem! Hold on, Mem! I'm right here, Mem! I'm coming Mem!" Iggy says, laughing his head off. Everybody bursts out laughing.

"Shut up, I'm tryin' ta sleep, ya nub nuggets!" Mem says from her sleeping bag. I feel my face get hot. I'm definitely blushing.

I push Gazzy off me and stand up. I go in my bag and find my wallet. Good thing I brought this outside with me. It would have been obliterated along with the rest of the tent.

As I take off to go find some food, I have a feeling I'm not alone. I turn around to find Ginger and Max behind me, talking to each other.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, interrupting Ginger.

"We're coming with you, of course." Max says. "Sorry about earlier, it was hilarious though." She stifles a giggle. I speed up, but she's right there next to me. Forgot speed was her talent.

We're silent the rest of the trip. When the Sam's Club comes in to view, we go to the back, pull in our wings, and walk in the front door.

"Wow" says Max.

"Haven't you ever been to a Sam's Club before?" Ginger asks.

"I didn't even know what a Sam's Club was before today!" She replies, still gaping at the hugeness of it.

I open my wallet to find it loaded with cash and credit cards. Thanks, Mem. I think to myself.

We make our way to the camping section to check out the tents. None of them are big enough to fit all of us, so we head to the food section and stock up on everything from steaks to apples to brownies, and buy a lantern for good measure.

When we get back, everyone is looking bored and I have this great idea.

"Hey, why don't we just buy a house?" I say. Everyone perks up, and I explain my reasoning.

"We need a place to live, seeing as we can't just sit around a campfire in sleeping bags with nothing to do but fly around, and it's really hard to get from here to the town without being spotted by tourists, and that way, we won't have to take the risk of people finding us and wondering why 9 kids and a dog are sleeping in the middle of nowhere all by themselves."

"Great idea, Fish! We could find a place, and Mem could conjure up the money, and we could just live there instead!" Ginger says.

"Well, for now, we should get some rest, it's getting dark, and we're going to need it if we're going house hunting tomorrow. So everybody, eat up, and we'll leave in the morning." Max says, digging through our food pile while Fang, Iggy, and Ginger get ready to leave to go find more firewood.

Before Ginger leaves, Mem pulls us over.

"They're all clear", she says. Then her voice gets hushed and she mind messages us to put up our best mind block. Must be serious stuff. "Ok, guys, don't freak out. While I was away I met a girl who is like us. I invited her to come with me, but she said she already has a 'home'. But that's not all. I found out that I have….." She trails off.

'What, Mem, you have what?!" Ginger and I both say.

"I have or had a twin brother!"

Mem proceeds to tell us that the white coats had moved her to the Institute when she was three and separated her from her brother. She doesn't know if he is alive or where he is because he's an experiment, too.

Ginger has to leave, but we all feel like this will come back to haunt us.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Iggy: Hey, Ginger...**

**Ginger: Yeah?**

**Iggy: Are we together?**

**Ginger: Nope.**

**Iggy: What? What do you mean?**

**Ginger: You never asked me out. :)**

**Iggy: Will you go out with me?**

**Ginger: Yes! *happy dance***

**Mem: *walks in* What's got you so happy?**

**Ginger: Iggy asked me out!**

**Mem: Ohhh. Iggy, you hurt her and I will castrate you :D**

**Iggy: *gulps***

**Mem: Cya, folks!**

**Iggy: Folks?**

**Mem: Iggy... Remember, castrate...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Here's your inside look at Fish!**

**Iggy: Someone's got a problem!  
**

**Mem: Who, Iggy? You? 'Cause I can see the fact that you have many problems.  
**

**Iggy: Ginger! Make her apologize!  
**

**Ginger: Sorry, Igs, I can't. Mem is like an uncontrollable storm... I wrote this chapter. No edits from Mem.  
**

**All: On with the story!**

Fish

As I sleep, my dreams are filled with confusing pictures, signs, and numbers. I feel like I'm running from something, but I don't know what. Maybe I'm running to something? Yes, that's it.

A flash of light, and a figure appears at the end of a hallway. "Robert! Robert, come here! I need you, Robert! Please!" she says. I start to walk, but I'm going nowhere. Running now, I find myself tripping over my own footsteps. As I hit the ground for the fifth time, someone is calling from behind.

"Fish! Fish, it's me! Don't trust her, trust me! I don't know what I'd do without you, Fish!" I turn around and there's Mem, standing at the other end. "I'm coming Mem! Hold on!" I yell desperately at her.

"Please don't leave me, Fish!"

"I won't, I'm right here, Mem!" I say, collapsing where I am.

"Fish! Fish, wake up! Fish! AAAAHHH!" I hear.

"Huh?" I say. Then I wake up with an intense pain in my stomach.

"What the hell?" I say opening my eyes, finding Gazzy on my stomach, curled up in a ball with a derpy face. "Well, we had to wake you up somehow…" Ginger says, stifling a laugh.

"So, we dropped Gazzy on you. And it worked!" Nudge adds.

"Yes, even though your sleep talk was amusing, it got kinda annoying after a while." Fang says, smiling.

"Mem! Hold on, Mem! I'm right here, Mem! I'm coming Mem!" Iggy says, laughing his head off. Everybody bursts out laughing.

"Shut up, I'm tryin' ta sleep, ya nub nuggets!" Mem says from her sleeping bag. I feel my face get hot. I'm definitely blushing.

I push Gazzy off me and stand up. I go in my bag and find my wallet. Good thing I brought this outside with me. It would have been obliterated along with the rest of the tent.

As I take off to go find some food, I have a feeling I'm not alone. I turn around to find Ginger and Max behind me, talking to each other.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, interrupting Ginger.

"We're coming with you, of course." Max says. "Sorry about earlier, it was hilarious though." She stifles a giggle. I speed up, but she's right there next to me. Forgot speed was her talent.

We're silent the rest of the trip. When the Sam's Club comes in to view, we go to the back, pull in our wings, and walk in the front door.

"Wow" says Max.

"Haven't you ever been to a Sam's Club before?" Ginger asks.

"I didn't even know what a Sam's Club was before today!" She replies, still gaping at the hugeness of it.

I open my wallet to find it loaded with cash and credit cards. Thanks, Mem. I think to myself.

We make our way to the camping section to check out the tents. None of them are big enough to fit all of us, so we head to the food section and stock up on everything from steaks to apples to brownies, and buy a lantern for good measure.

When we get back, everyone is looking bored and I have this great idea.

"Hey, why don't we just buy a house?" I say. Everyone perks up, and I explain my reasoning.

"We need a place to live, seeing as we can't just sit around a campfire in sleeping bags with nothing to do but fly around, and it's really hard to get from here to the town without being spotted by tourists, and that way, we won't have to take the risk of people finding us and wondering why 9 kids and a dog are sleeping in the middle of nowhere all by themselves."

"Great idea, Fish! We could find a place, and Mem could conjure up the money, and we could just live there instead!" Ginger says.

"Well, for now, we should get some rest, it's getting dark, and we're going to need it if we're going house hunting tomorrow. So everybody, eat up, and we'll leave in the morning." Max says, digging through our food pile While Fang, Iggy, and Ginger leave to go find more firewood.

**A.N. Hope You enjoyed!**

**Iggy: Hey, Ginger...  
**

**Ginger: Yeah?  
**

**Iggy: Are we together?  
**

**Ginger: Nope.  
**

**Iggy: What? What do you mean?  
**

**Ginger: You never asked me out. :)  
**

**Iggy: Will you go out with me?  
**

**Ginger: Yes! *happy dance*  
**

**Mem: *walks in* What's got you so happy?  
**

**Ginger: Iggy asked me out!  
**

**Mem: Ohhh. Iggy, you hurt her and I will castrate you :D  
**

**Iggy: *gulps*  
**

**Mem: Cya, folks!  
**

**Iggy: Folks?  
**

**Mem: Iggy... Remember, castrate...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Heyo. Enjoy!**

**Iggy: Yupp!  
**

**Ginger: We LOVE your reviews! We even happy danced  
**

**Mem: Well, they did at least...  
**

**Ginger: Oh yeah you don't happy dance.  
**

**Iggy: 'Cause she ain't evah happy! She's emo!  
**

**Mem: Iggy, I might castrate you anyways!  
**

**Iggy: RUN AWAY! I WANNA HAVE CHILDREN! EVIL EMO ON THE LOOSE!  
**

**Mem: *sigh* Ginge, what do you see in him/  
**

**Ginger: I don't really know...  
**

**Mem: People just read the story now *shakes head***

**BTW Ginger wrote this chapter, but Mem wrote the ending.  
**

Ginger

"Do you see anything?" Iggy asks, "Like a dead tree or something?"

"Nope, nothing yet." I answer. Fang, Ig and I have been looking for about 15 minutes, and I'm already getting annoyed.

Where did Fish get all that firewood yesterday? I think. I fly ahead to see how Fang's doing. He's got like a whole armful of wood, and he's tearing more from a dead tree on the side of the road.

"How did you find this?" I ask, gaping at him. He closes my mouth and says, "You're gonna catch flies if you're not careful."

We get back to Iggy and he's lying on the ground, sleeping. He looks so sweet when he's sleeping…wait, am I serious? Gosh, I'm worse than I think. Fang hands me the wood, picks him up, and starts heading towards the others.

We get back to camp and the sun is just barely peeking out over the horizon. Angel and Gazzy are sleeping, while Fish, Max, and Mem are talking. Mem is the first one to spot us.

"Took you long enough," She says, rolling her eyes. Max and Fish turn our way, and we position the wood in the charcoal from last night.

Mem thinks up some matches, and we start the fire. Gazzy wakes up after about three minutes and looks around, yawns, and goes back to sleep. We all laugh.

"So how did you guys meet?" Max asks after a while.

"Well, Fish and I are brother and sister, and we were experimented on at the institute for Higher Living." I start. "Mem was transferred there after five years, she was too dangerous to be held at the place you guys call the school. She had conjured up things to help her escape. Like, anything from keys to chainsaws." Mem smiles at the memory.

"They put me in a special room," she begins. "It was all white with pillow-like walls and the only holes were at the very top, for breathing. It was terrible, like being halfway between life and death, concealed from the rest of the world. There was a door, so they could test me and bring me food, but I was blindfolded and handcuffed to a chair and couldn't see or hear anything. That was when I learned to make stuff appear and disappear. They hadn't programmed it in me; I just learned it myself, somehow. One day, as they were taking my blood pressure, I jumped up and made my escape. I made my handcuffs and blindfold disappear, and sprinted for the exit. Then, I saw Ginger and Fish, sitting in their cages, waiting to die. I couldn't bear to see them that way, so I set them free and we broke out together." She cringes at the memory.

We sit there in silence for a while. Then Fish breaks it and suggests we all get some rest. I fall asleep with the images of the institute fresh in my mind. The poking and prodding. The way they talked about us like we were just objects they made in a workshop. How they called us "It" and "That" instead of he and she. My mom and dad and how much I despise them.

I wake up panting and gasping for breath. Iggy is up to. He's sitting by the fire pit, staring at it like the fire is still going. I sit next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He stands up and flips out his wings. Before I can react, he is already in the air and speeding away. I get up and follow him.

When I catch up. He's lying on the ground, gazing at the stars. I land next to him. "Are you okay?" I ask, sitting down. He doesn't respond.

"I'm not leaving, so you might as well say something." I say.

"I wasn't always blind." He says after awhile. "I remember seeing, but I never remembered it like this. They experimented on my eyes to increase my vision, but something went wrong, and I lost it completely." He pauses, then looks at me. "But now that I have you, I know what it's like again. With you, it's like the world opens up just for me. Like, when you first gave me my vision, it was more amazing and beautiful then I ever remembered". He says. "Then I stopped looking at you and turned to Max," he adds.

That last remark caught my attention. I looked down at him and saw him smiling at me.

"So what about you and Fish? Mem told us about her, but you never said anything." He says, changing the subject.

"I didn't say anything because I don't like talking about it." I respond, turning away. "Well, can you tell me?" he asks, putting his hand on my shoulder. I hesitate, but I can't keep it in for much longer.

"Fish and I were miserable, but we didn't tell the scientists that. We figured that if they thought we liked it here, we might get special privileges. And we did, but we never got any clear way to escape, and we didn't want to risk losing our status, but we did learn a lot about who we are. We found out that our mom and dad needed money, and the institute was paying a lot to experiment on kids, so they let the scientists inject avian DNA into us, and sold us. We were twins, so we were born together. I'm actually glad they're not with us anymore. I hate them for giving us away, anyway. They would have been terrible parents." I finish.

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, pushing they're way out. I try to hold them in, but one escapes. I feel a hand touch my cheek and wipe it away. I look up to find Iggy smiling at me. I can't help smiling back. I feel my cheeks get hot.

Then, he leans in and kisses me. At first, I'm surprised, but then I just let him. We sit there like that for what seems like forever. His lips are warm and comforting. I feel like I could do anything, but I can seem to separate from him. I wish I could stay here with him like this forever. When he finally pulls back, I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

No more nightmares.

I woke up in Iggy's arms, flying, watching the stars slip by.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Iggy."

"I know, but it doesn't compare to the beauty in my arms." He smiles at me and I blush.

"Iggy, let's sleep out here", I suggest.

"Ok. I'm fine with that." He slowly descends to the ground, puts me down, and lays down next to me.

"Night, Igs."

"Night, Ginger." Then he kisses the top of my head, wraps his arms around me, and we drift off to sleep

**A.N. Yeah... IDK what to say.**

**Mem: IGGY! GINGER! STOP SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES OFF!  
**

**Ginger: She spoke! Hell she yelled! THE WORLD IS ENDING! NOOO!  
**

**Mem: *mumbles* Haters...  
**

**Iggy: There, there, Emo Wall. Be consoled by my words.  
**

**Mem: *roundhouse kicks Iggy in the head* Fly on people. Iggy's going to sit in his room.  
**

**Iggy: It's not even a room! It's a closet!  
**

**Mem: We have no space for a 5th person, okay?  
**


	8. Mini Story!

**AN: Hey people! The Real Ginger here! So sorry we haven't posted in forever, we've been so busy we haven't gotten to writing in forever! But I recently had alota time on my hands, so I whipped this up real quick to keep you readers satisfied and I hope you like it!**

**Iggy: How come I'm barely in it?**

**Ginger: Chill, man! You have the best line in the whole mini-story!**

**Mem: Why do you guys torture me like this?**

**Iggy: We don't torture you, we just shower you with our love!**

**Mem: Aka torture. -.-**

**Ginger: Oh, Lighten up, Mem! The story is called "Mem's Story," isn't it? Your name is in the title!**

**Mem: Just read the story already, Will ya?!**

"When is she going to wake up?" Gazzy asks, sitting crisscross and resting his chin in his hands. He, Angel and Nudge have been waiting for Mem to wake up so they can get what they want. I'm pretty sure she's not gonna like that.

"I don't know, but try not to bother her much when she does. She needs a lot of rest if she's going to conjure up all that stuff." I say, flipping the page in my magazine. Gosh, celebrities are so strange. I mean, is that one lady wearing a friggin' meat dress?

"But I want a sandwich NOW!" he says, moaning and flopping over on his side. "And I need that new nail polish she promised! I mean, how could she just lay there and SLEEP when my nails need polishing?! They're so… GROSS! And my hair, too! It's so greasy; I can't even bear to feel it! And it smells like FISH! EWW! And don't even get me started on my-" Angel slaps her hand over Nudges mouth.

"Will you kindly shut UP?" she says with a death glare. Nudge just nods and curls up into a ball. I tune back into my magazine. Do people actually like this stuff? It's so stupid it's hard to stop reading it.

"KYAAAAAmmmm… wha…?" Mem says, rubbing her eyes. When she opens them and sees Gazzy, Nudge an Angel hanging over her, she screams and sits up quickly. Gazzy and her smack their foreheads together.

"OWWW! MEM!" Gazzy says, rubbing his forehead while Nudge whips her head back in laughter. I snicker. "WHY THE HELL WERE YO WATCHING ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING? YOU STALKER! UGH, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU'RE THE ONE HANGING OVER ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU ASS! DAMN YOU GAZZY!" Mem screams at him. "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SLEEPING! I WANNA SANDWICH!" Gazzy retorts. Nudge is still laughing during their screaming match and Angel looks totally utterly bored. It looks like a scene out of one of those manga cartoons Ginger's always reading. It's actually pretty entertaining. I close my magazine and turn my attention towards them.

"Seriously? A _sandwich?!" _Mem shrieks. He blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Well… Nudge wanted something too!" He says, pointing at Nudge. She stops laughing and looks up at them with wide eyes.

"Well, I needed this nail polish, and ya know, that shampoo stuff you put in your hair to make it not greasy? And make it the smelly kind cause it stinks too! But I guess If I have shampoo I'm gonna need a shower… But I also need some curlers, like those round things you put in your hair to give it loopies? Oh, and I have a list…" She says, digging around in her bag. Mem snatches the list away once she finds it and rips it in half. Nudge cringes.

"Oh, okay then…" She says, looking at her lap. Angel looks at all of them and shrugs. "Okay, I guess it's my turn. Hey, Mem?" she asks with bambi eyes. "Can I have a dollie?" she asks, putting a finger up to her chin. _Ha! Try denying _that _Mem! I know exactly how you feel. _I think to myself, remembering all the times Angel tricked me into getting her stuff with those eyes and her mind control.

"Nice try, but no." Mem says, waving her away. Angel frowns. "In case you forgot, I'm immune to your brain voodoo." Mem says, tapping the side of her head. "I have powers too, ya know."

She walks over to the other side of the cave we picked out for more safety and thinks up a chair, a lamp, a book and a cup of coffee. She sips her coffee and reads her book while Angel crosses her arms and grunts. "Hmmph! I didn't even want one!" she says. Nudge snorts.

I walk over to Mem and poke her on the arm. She looks up at me. "Hey, Mem, d'ya think you could give me some slippers? My feet are freezing." I ask, wiggling my toes. She snaps and cute fuzzy bunny slippers drop to the ground by my feet. I slip them on and grab my magazine.

"HEY!" Gazzy yells, jumping up onto his feet. "WHY THE HELL IS SHE SO SPECIAL?! SHE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO BEG! I WANT MY SANDWICH NOW, YOU BI-" I give Gazzy a death glare. "-iiigg fat meanie…?" he finishes. "Thank you." I say, lying down on my stomach with my feet in the air. I open to my bookmark and continue reading about Justin Beaver and that slut Millie Cyprus.

"Max actually has a reason for it, if I didn't give her slippers, her toes could've frozen off!" Mem says sarcastically without taking her eyes off of her book. "All you guys want is for your own pleasure. And Gazzy, don't tell me your starving because my Doritos and diet coke are gone and I have a feeling I know where they are." She flips a page and sips her coffee.

"But what about my hair? It smells like seafood! See?" Nudge exclaims, taking a chunk of her hair and shoving it under Mem's nose. "Okay, eww…" Mem replies, pushing her hand away. "And you don't _need _those chemicals to put in your hair, you just want it. Plus, I don't take requests from people who irritate me." She says. They look at Angel expectantly. She says nothing.

"Well, Angel cakes? Anything you absolutely positively need?" Mem asks, smiling at her. Then she clutches her head and drops her mug. "Rrrr… cut that out! Agh!" Mem looks pissed now. She stands up and grabs Angels arm.

"Stop what? Are you okay, Mem?" Angel asks innocently. "Why, you little," Mem grabs her other arm and shakes her around a bit. I would stop her, but I don't want to interfere with their mind battle.

They go on like that for a while, until they both collapse to the ground. I look over at them, and they're lying on the ground, Mem's arms around Angel and Angel grabbing Mem's shirt. I guess their minds were working so hard they couldn't even stay conscious. Suddenly I get the urge to go to the bathroom.

GINGER POV

I get home from "grocery shopping" with the guys and set the bags down at the front of the cave. Fang and I found the cave while we were searching for firewood one day and we decided to move in so we wouldn't be found as easily; the only way to get up here is to fly up or climb up.

"Well, that was fun!" Fish says, dropping his bags on the edge of the cave. I know what you're thinking: Fish thinks grocery shopping is fun? Well, since it was only the guys and I, they convinced me to hit the town arcade on our way home. It helped that while we still had a TV, I was an intense gamer.

"Definitely. We should do that more often!" Ig says, setting his down next to Fish's and mine. Fang just nods and does the same.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." I say, trying to hide my smile. I tried not to let them know I was having fun, but I don't think it was believable. What can I say? I'm just not the shopping type!

When we get farther into the cave I notice Mem and Angel laying on the floor, cuddling. "Awww, how sweet!" I say, my eyes practically shining. Fish snorts. "Last time I checked, Mem isn't exactly the cuddling type." He says, nudging her leg with his foot.

"No! Don't wake her up! I want to get a picture!" I say, pulling out my phone. Mem's creation (aka my iphone) will be the key to her defeat in this case. I can use this for blackmailing for a long time!

"Wait! Don't take it yet!" Iggy says, whipping out a black marker.

**A.N. Check out chapters 4 or 5. I just edited them (this is Mem). There are slight changes. If you started reading this story AFTER 11/07/12 then do not worry about this message.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Finally uploaded the new chappy, guys! hope you like it!**

**Iggy: Why wouldn't they? After all, am in it!**

**Mem: After what you almost or thought of doing to Ginger? Not for long!**

**Ginger: Mem, it's not that bad! We didn't do anything!**

**Mem: You scared me to death! And that may mean death for whoever's responsible!**

**Ginger: IGGY FLEW AWAY AND I JUST FOLLOWED HIM TO TRY TO GET HIM TO COME BACK TO CAMP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**Iggy: HEY!**

I wake up in the morning, stretch, and notice that everyone else is still asleep. Ahh, it's a beautiful morning! I think to myself. Sun shining, birds chirping, and everyone is still asleep. Heh, not for long.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPIN' BEAUTIES! RISE N' SHINE!" I yell. 6 bird kid heads pop up, still half asleep. I walk over to Mem's sleeping bag, to find her lying with her pillow over her ears. "Time to look for a new home, sleepy head!" I say to her, dumping her out of her bag.

"Meh, five more minutes…" she says. God, is this how they live everyday? I think. Then I walk over to Iggy's sleeping bag, but he's not there.

"Hey, has anybody seen Iggy?" I ask, scanning the area. I notice that Ginger's bag is deflated, too. "And Ginger, too." I add, scratching my head.

"Wait, Ginger's gone? Damn it!" Fish says, shooting up. "I need to look for her!" He's 7 feet in the air when I stop him. "Wait!" I shout after him. "I should come along, since Iggy's gone too." I turn around. "Fang, you're in charge until I get back." I take off after him and we start our search.

We decide to split up after half an hour to cover more ground. After another hour of searching, Fish comes back to me yelling something.

"I think I found them!" I hear him say when he gets closer. "Show me." I say, and then catch up with him.

When we land, we can see something up ahead. When we get to it, I see two figures, lying down next to each other. Iggy and Ginger! I think to myself.

As we get closer, I notice that they're cuddled up next to each other. Awww, so cute! I think sarcastically. Yeah, right.

I'm opening my mouth to wake them up, when suddenly; Fish's hand is over it. I pry it off and give him the international "WTH" face. He just shakes his head.

Fish sits down next to Ginger and puts his hand on her shoulder. He gives it a little shake. She stirs, but doesn't wake up. He shakes it again, this time a little harder. She's still knocked out.

"Here, I'll get it." I say softly. I walk over to them and motion for him to back away, and then kick Iggy so hard he'll probably still feel it a week from now.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" He says, clutching his head.

"What do you think, idiot?" I reply, trying not to smile. Fish snorts.

"I would have gotten you in the stomach, but I would have hit your little 'cuddle buddy' over here." I say, gesturing to Ginger, who's still asleep, by the way. "Yeesh! Couldn't you have just shaken me awake or something?" He says, untangling himself from Ginger.

"Nah," I reply. "Wouldn't have been as much fun" I walk over to Ginger. "Plus, you deserved it for sneaking away in the middle of the night!"

I pick Ginger up by her feet, hold her upside-down, and shake her. She opens her eyes, rubs them a little, looks up at me, and screams, falling on the ground.

"Unghnngh…" She moans, standing up. "Where am I?" She asks, looking around and scratching her head. "About 23 miles from camp" I say. "Cuddling up to Mr. Snuggle King over here." I add. Iggy blushes.

"We should probably head back." Fish says, standing up. "Yeah, I guess. Ginger says, taking off. Iggy, Fish and I follow.

By the time we get back to camp, everybody's wide-awake and sitting in a circle playing what looks like a card game. I take a closer look and notice that that card game is Poker. Gosh, don't they know that Angel is a mind reader? I'm placing my bets on her to win.

"Let go find our selves a house!" I say after the game is over. Guess who won?

After a day of luckless house hunting, we head back to camp. I collapse on my sleeping bag and bury my face in my pillow.

"Tired much?" Fang asks, sitting on the ground next to me. He rubs my back while I nod. He stops rubbing and joins Fish, Iggy and Gazzy in their card game. I watch them for a bit, and then dose off to sleep. I'm so tired I'm asleep about five seconds after closing my eyes.

**AN: Ya likes? Even if you don't, we're still going to upload more chapters! And if you love Ginger and Mem, check out our (well, mine because Emem isn't writing any of this one) new Soul Eater fanfic! It's only me in this one, Mem hasn't read or watched Soul Eater.**

**Iggy: What's that? It sounds kinda scary...**

**Ginger: It's an anime show that I'm pretty much addicted to! (the me IRL, any way...)**

**Mem: And I get to turn into a bow and arrow! FTW!**

**Iggy: Wow, Mem. You're such a bad ass.**

**Ginger: Hey, I'm her meister! I'm the one doing all the work!**

**Mem: Yeah, but you have to admit it is pretty boss.**

**Ginger: Watch out, or I'll steal your soul!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! The Real Ginger posting! So Memory (IRL) won't be posting anymore, her 'rents are SUPER strict and banned her from both AND anime/manga. I know, sucks, right? But She's still going to be writing a lot, so have no fear!**

**Iggy: Aww, poor Mem! And what's manga?**

**Ginger and Mem: HUH?!**

**Ginger: ONLY THE BEST KIND OF BOOK IN THE WORLD!**

**Mem: AND ANIME IS THE ANIMATED FORM OF IT!**

**Ginger: It's a japanese form of art. It's fudgin' awesome, man!**

**Mem: Sometimes, you seriously scare me, Igs.**

**Iggy: Yeesh! It was just a question...**

The second we get back, Max hops into her sleeping back and passes out. We all play various card games for a while, until Iggy asks if he can talk to me in private.

"Ooooooooh!" Gazzy teases, making kissy faces at him. Nudge hits him in the back of the head. "Gazzy, you're so immature." She says.

Iggy and I walk out of the flock's hearing span in silence. We sit down and look at the sunset, which just started about 5 minutes ago.  
"So, um, I was wondering… maybe sometime we could like, um…" he clears his throat, and then tries to continue. I kind of feel bad for him, he must have been working up the nerve to ask me out all day, and so I help him a little.

"We could go see a movie." I suggest. "There's a theatre in town. Mem, Fish and I go to it all the time." I try to remember the movie that Fish said he really wanted to see.

"Maybe we could see the Avengers?" I say. Yeah, I think that's the one.

"Oh, um… yeah! Sounds great! So, tomorrow night?" he asks, sounding relieved. "Sounds good to me." I tell him. We walk back, and Nudge immediately pulls me over and starts asking me a bunch of questions.

"So what did he say? Did he ask you out? Did you say yes? Oooh! Where are you going? Are you going out to dinner? Or maybe a-"

"OKAY! Slow down, speed racer!" I say, grabbing her shoulders. "One question at a time!"

She looks up as if she's thinking, and then asks me what happened. I'm not so sure that I want to tell her, but I do anyway.

"Omigosh, you just HAVE to go shopping! If you do, then can I come? Please please please please please pleeeeeeeeaaaasssee?" she asks, jumping up and down.

"Umm, I guess?" I say. "YAY!" she yells, rushing back to the fire pit to roast s'mores with everyone else. I follow, unsure that bringing Nudge on a shopping trip is the best idea.

After everyone had stuffed themselves with marshmallow-chocolate-graham cracker sandwiches, we all go to sleep. This is the first night that I've been able to sleep since the eraser attack.

When I wake up, Nudge is standing over me, Fish's wallet in hand. "AAAAHH!" I scream, bolting upright. "What the?" I look around, but everyone's still asleep.

"Come on, Ginger! Let's go!" Nudge says, taking off. I run my fingers through my hair, trying to get as many knots out as possible. When my hair is okay-ish and my fingers aching, I take off after her.

When Nudge and I reach the mall, there are barely any cars in the parking lot. We don't see any people, so we land on the roof of the parking garage. We walk towards the elevator and push the button. It takes like 5 minutes just for the light that means the elevator's coming to turn on, so we just take the stairs because it was taking way too long.

When we reach the entrance to the mall, Nudge's eyes are wide. Since we didn't eat breakfast, we decide to stop at the food court to eat. We head towards the Panda Express to grab food, considering it's the least fatty of all the restaurants in the court.

There's barely anybody here, considering it's nine a clock on Wednesday morning, so we have no problem finding a table. After we've filled up, Nudge makes a beeline for the Forever 21. I've never been in here, considering I usually settle for a graphic t-shirt from Delia's, but Nudge insists that we go there first.

The second I walk in; I notice the TV screen showing us. I check how I look, and of course, I look like crap.

We walk to the women's section, and Nudge grabs about half a million shirts, shorts, and dresses. We have to take the handicap dressing room so there's room for all of them.

We start with the dresses, since Nudge really wanted me to try one of them on. She hands it to me and turns away so I have some privacy.

It's a strapless dress that goes down to my knees and is a deep purple color. It fits me perfectly, except at the top. I'd either have to hold it up the whole time or stuff it with something. I show Nudge, and she shakes her head and turns back around. I grab an aqua dress that hugs my torso, but flows out by my waist. Nudge nods, claiming that it's perfect, until I step over the heater while walking around in it, and it flies up and I have to hold it down. Nudge laughs and hands me a shirt and jean shorts.

The shirt is strapless also, but fit's me perfectly. It's silver and really sparkly and the shorts go really well with it. Nudge takes one look and says that I look too skimpy and that if she didn't know better, she'd think I was a stripper. One look in the mirror and I completely agree.

Next up is a pretty white silk blouse with a black skirt that goes down to my knees. It's really tight, though, and I can barely walk in it. Nudge claims the shirt is too frilly, and we move on to the next.

After we've tried on almost all of the clothes, Nudge hands me a beautiful turquoise romper The top is lined with a light purple ribbon and bow and it brings out my eyes. I love it, and Nudge does too.

"Iggy's going to faint when he sees you in that!" she exclaims after I've changed into my regular clothes and we're out of Forever 21.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask. So far, we've bought the romper, shoes, earrings, and a matching necklace. My legs are starting to get tired and I can't stop yawning.

"We could get our nails done." She suggests, looking at a mannequin in a shop window as we pass by. She starts to head into the store, but I quickly grab her arm and pull her back on track.

"Nah, I have this really cool trick I like to do with my nails. I can show you if you want." I say, plopping myself on a bench. "But we might need to go get some nail polish, my old collection was destroyed by the erasers." She sits down next to me and looks up as if she's thinking.

"I don't think I know any stores that sell nail polish." She says after a while.

"Well, I do!" I say, pulling her up by the arm. We walk to my favorite store ever; Polish and Prime, and I guide her straight to their polish wall.

"Whoa! It's like a nail polish rainbow!" she says, picking up a deep purple color. I check out the blues and greens for something that matches my outfit. I find the perfect teal-ish color that compliments my eyes and we head back to camp.

One problem: there's nobody here. "Where is everyone?" Nudge says. I know we're in the right place, because there's our fire pit and the tree with the weird trunk, but there's nothing else here.

We look around and find a note stuck to the tree.

Dear Nudge and Ginger,

We found a cave about a mile and a half from our old campsite. Fang and Fish found it while looking for firewood. Wait here for Fang and I if we're not back before you guys get here. We'll be there in a bit.

-Max

"Well, isn't that great." I say, plopping down on the ground. Nudge sits down next to me. "Well, I suppose we could do our nails while we're waiting." She says, taking out the new polish we got.

**AN: Like the little shopping trip? It was fun to describe! And don't forget to check out my other fanfic on Soul Eater!**

**Ginger: Yup, cause I'm just that cool!**

**Iggy: I checked it out, and it was actually pretty good. But I have a question...**

**Ginger: Yeah, Ig?**

**Iggy: Who the hell is this Soul guy? And why is he better than me?!**

**Mem: Well, for one, he can see, second; he's super cool, third; he's better-looking than you, fourth; he plays piano and Ginger's must have for a boyfriend is that he plays piano (true story there) and-**

**Ginger: SHUT UP! Iggy, we aren't even together!**

**Mem: *cough* not for long *cough***

**Ginger: *death glare towards Mem* We aren't! I promise!**

**Iggy: Okay, I trust you. Kind of.**

**Ginger: *hug* thank you for understanding.**

**Mem: Oh, barf!**

_**Extra Author's Note-from Mem**_

_**Hey guys, I still write, but Ginger posts. just clearing that up. Thanks!**_


End file.
